Pressure Points Can Lead to Confession
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: Allen's got pressure points, Lavi finds them. Leads to confession. /fail's at summaries! R&R!


Pushing the door open with my foot, I came home to a battlefield. Okay, not really, but there were books everywhere! On the floor, the chairs, the magazine rack, and even one on the lamp! I stared at that for a bit when a redhead unearthed itself from a pile of books in the corner' I stared at that instead.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" He shook a smaller book off his head and sighed. "Seriously, dude? I know you love your books, but..." I picked my way across the book-littered floor and into the kitchen. "Anyway, whatever, can you help me put these away? Geez, I sound a little bit like Lenalee-chan."

"I'm researching," He brushed the books aside and came over to help me. "I do, but I'm doing it for a project. Something about the Noah. Most had golden eyes, and you've got one, so maybe you're half-Noah or something?" I rolled my eyes, and tossed a roll of bread at him. "You did sound like Lenalee." I winced when he poked at my red sun-burnt hand with the birthmark of a cross on it.

"Sure, you are," I smiled. "You're always doing a project. This one's about Noah? Geez, what have you been ismoking/i with Tyki?" But he had a point – Tyki, Road, and their entire family had golden eyes, but I had one golden eye, and one silver-ish-purple one. "Hey, that's not funny." I blushed.

"I am!" He poked his tongue out at me. "I haven't been smoking anything. If I've been smoking, I'd've raped your sorry ass already." We both blushed bright red. "But, Tyki, his sister and their family all have golden eyes, and you've got ione/i so you're probably related to them in some way." I put everything away and made my way over to my piano. "Dude, it bis/b funny. You're so girl-like. Down to those thick white lashes."

I looked at him seriously. Thick white lashes? What the hell? Since when did he start looking at the color of my ieyelashes?/i "Dude, you'd rape me? I'm not worth anything," I smirked and turned around on the piano bench to find his face close to mine. My cheeks flared vibrantly red. "W-What are you doing?"

"Proving you're worth somethin'." He commented casually back, his one green eye on my lone silver-purple one. Something deep in the depths of his lone eye made me tilt my head to the side. "You're worth something, Allen, I know you are." I shook my head, looking at the hardwood floor.

"I may, but you're not one who can care too much, you're a librarian's apprentice..." I trailed off, and he watched me silently. "So, what does love do for you? Bookman has no heart, or at least one he doesn't show, Lavi-" Warm lips pressed to mine suddenly, making my eyes widen, then the warmness was gone as suddenly as it had come.

"What does being a librarian's have to do with love, Allen? Bookman may not show he possesses a heart, but everyone has one, you, me, everyone." Lavi smiled lightly, taking in my shocked expression, the one that was confused by why he had kissed me. "You don't have to show your heart to know you have one." I studied the ground beneath my bare feet.

"Well, I, at first, didn't think they could love. You kept going on about not having a heart, how a Bookman wasn't supposed to have one, how, how, how … much I liked you." He seemed taken aback, and I got up. Only to have him pull me down before I had taken one step towards the door. He looked at the half-closed door, then back at me under him, white hair splayed around me from the sudden fall. "What're you-?"

He put a finger to my lips, silencing me. "You were wrong. Again. Allen, us Bookman can have hearts, and we can love, and I can show you that." I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Then came your confession of liking me," I blushed furiously, not realizing I had said that. "Followed by this." He kissed me again.

I quieted when he put a gloved finger to my lips, then frowned slightly. "Okay, so I was wrong." I blushed at 'then came your confession of liking me', then tilted my head when he said 'followed by this.' I was surprised when he kissed me again, kneeling over me, left hand's fingers twining with my left sunburnt hand's fingers against the hard floor.

"Yes, you were wrong." He smiled lightly and drew back a little bit, but stopped when I bunched the cloth of his sleeve with my other hand, preventing him from moving or moving away from me. "Allen? Are you alright?" He took in my red face and averted gaze. When I didn't answer, worry creased his features, and he put a hand on my forehead.

"Alright, I was wrong," I looked at the shirt in my right hand and blushed, not answering when he asked if I was okay. He put one hand to my forehead, the other still holding my hand against the floor. I nodded finally, and he moved his free hand to my cheek. "I'm alright, sorry." I looked to my right, at the screen door.

"Allen," I looked up at him. Mistake. He pressed his lips to mine once more, and I whimpered, heat coiling in my stomach. His free hand touched my left side, and I yelped at the sudden touch. Uh-oh... He grinned against my slightly bruised lips, and touched the spot once more. I bit my lip. "You're ticklish there, aren't you?"

I shook my head, blushing furiously at my weak points. "They're more like pressure points, and both you and Lenalee know where they are. Don't press too hard, or I'll be asleep for a while." He touched the spot once more and I whimpered. He was taking advantage of me! "Please stop, Lavi..." He pursed his lips, then smiled. I didn't like that smile.

He sat back up, not getting off me but releasing my sun-burnt hand. His hands remained on by sensitive sides. A small whimper escaped my throat when he pressed down on them. If he didn't let up, I would see spots, and fall asleep out of the pressure. They were pressure points, after all. "L-Lavi, stop." He slid sideways, got up, and then lifted me up against my protests.

He made his way over to the couch, where he set me on my back, him resuming his former position, down to the hands placed teasingly on my sides. I looked at him with pleading eyes, and he flipped me over so he was on the bottom, and I was on the top. I looked down at him in confusion, then I found myself on the rug by him. "...?" I tilted my head to the side.

He drew me closer, and I rested my head on his chest. That made him smile, and place his arms protectively around me, one almost touching my upper back. The other one with its thick metal bracelets neared my waist but I was getting sleepy. Being under someone not doing anything but having your pressure points pressed could do that to you.

His one eye closed slowly and a soft snore soon escaped him. I folded my arms on his chest and rested my head on them, my eyes closing. Before I was fully asleep, his arms drew me closer in a more protective gesture. I fell asleep after that.


End file.
